Those Ocean Eyes
by xLil' Suga Babyx
Summary: Sugar Swirl, a human girl who has been chosen as Discord's Apprentice. With her younger sister's life at risk, she agrees and is sent to Equestria to destroy the Elements of Harmony once and for all. Can Twilight and her friends stop her? But most importantly, can Sugar go through with it? Read to find out!
1. Darkness

**Chapter 1: Darkness**

Many know of the land of Equestria, ponies and creatures alike. It it's a magical land ruled by the Princesses, Celestia and Luna and protected by the elements of Harmony.  
Many times have the six elements protected Ponyville and Canterlot from certain destruction and those who have been defeated by them have never dared to show their faces again.

Except for one.

Our story starts with a young human girl called Sugar Swirl and her younger sister Cinnamon, their lives wrecked eternal chaos...

What kind of Chaos you ask?

Well it all started with chocolate rain...

* * *

Sugar Swirl was on her way back home from the local grocery store. The pitch dark clouds swirling various patterns above her head. The wind was blowing at quite an alarming rate as well, it was also most as if the wind was trying to tell her something. But that was just absurd. Right?

"Oh joy, a rain storm!" Sugar Swirl sighed to her self in a sarcastic manner. "Cinnamon will be dying to get out there and where will that leave me? Nursing a child with a cold _that's where_."

By now she was very much near the small detached house that she called home. Sugar's steps got faster and faster as she entered her street. The people round here weren't exactly friendly. There had been many robberies on this street and Sugar did not want to fall victim to another one.

She could see her house now, the satin red Walls and the big blue door that had a comforting feeling to it. A feeling of relief, because even though things weren't exactly peachy in her household, it was still home.

"Just a few more steps" Sugar sighed contently to herself as she could see Cinnamon's face light up from the window.

"Woah, woah, woah!" A tall slender boy stepped in front of her. "Where do you think your going?"

"Home." Sugar stated bluntly. "Now if you excuse me."

She tried to walk around him but she felt a sharp grip on her left wrist.

"Awwww come on now Sugar, have some fun." He smiled creepily, his dark jet black hair flowing in the wind.

"H-how do you know my name?" Sugar stuttered slightly, she was starting to get worried now.

"I've been watching you Sugar, for such a long time now." His finger tips trailing across her jawline in a suductive manner. "How could I not want a pretty little thing like you?"

Sugar had always been attractive to boys and men alike. It was like she was wearing a scent that lured them to her, a scent that wouldn't go away even though she wanted it to oh so desperately.  
Her Long flowing hair curled ever so slightly in the most elegant way, stopping at her waist. Her chestnut brown locks were a like a Japanese garden, styled in the most beautiful manner.

Then there were her eyes. Those ocean blue soothing, calming eyes with the lightest hint of lavender. Her long sleek eyelashes that shaped them perfectly.

But these eyes were different.

Her eyes were_ gifted_.

Sugar had never looked at a persons appearance when she met them, she looked at their soul.

You see a soul is a gifted thing, its the most purest thing in your body, it defines who you are. It's like a aura if you will. The darker it is, the darker your mind and heart. This boy's aura was anything but pure, Sugar need to get out of their fast.

"I'm not available to anybody at the minute but as soon as I am I'll let you know first okay." Sugar Swirl smiled sweetly as she began to walk away, Hoping to escape.

"Do you really think you can get away that easily?" The boy laughed as it began to rain.

Suddenly she felt a sharp grip on her left wrist, darkness was engulfing around her. Sugar could see his aura so clearly now. This boy, he wasn't human, anything but human to be exact. And his aura, it was pitch black, the evilest of evil.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Screamed Cinnamon as she rushed outside to protect her big sister. "I SAID GET AWAY!"

"Oh you can come along too my dear, the more the merrier!" He smiled, grabbing her by the Red and white striped shirt that she was wearing.

"CINNAMON RUN!" Sugar screamed, but it was too late...

* * *

Darkness, that's all that was there.

Eternal Darkness.

"Oh my little Sugar Swirl." A voice laughed from behind her. "All alone, scared, afraid and helpless."

Sugar spun around instantly but there was no one there. "Who are you!" She yelled at the voice. "WHERE IS MY SISTER!"

"Why don't you recognise me?"

"Yeah because I totally have state of the art night goggles don't I?" Sugar replied angrily.

"I wouldn't be so rude if I were you Sugar." The voice sneered as he appeared before her. "After all, you know what I'm capable of."

"W-what are you?" Sugar jumped back at least a few feet after seeing the creature standing before her.

"I am your master." He chucked evilly. "And If you don't want anything to happen to your precious little sister, I suggest you do what I say or she gets it."

Above her she could see a small girl with Chestnut brown hair, a Red and White stripped long shirt with denim pants.

"I'm sorry." Cinnamon sniffed sadly as she began to cry.

"What do you want from us?"

"I want you."

"Why me?"

"Have you never noticed?" The creature mused to himself. "I've been watching you since you were a child, ever since your parents died."

"Theirs nothing special about my parents death, it was just a freak weather storm that caused them to cra... Oh no."

"Oh yes"

"NO!"

"Ohhhhh yes!"

"Y-you!"

"Oh that day was oh so fun for me, the hurricanes, the winds, and that lightning! What. A. Show!"

"You sick little ba..." Sugar Swirl began to scream but stopped aruptidly when she saw what he was doing.

"Ah ah aahhhh" The creature had his hand around Cinnamon's neck, squeezing it hardly. "Not so fast."

"I-I'm sorry!" Sugar panicked. "Don't hurt her please, I'll do whatever you want, just don't hurt her!"

"Thaaaaats more like it." He smiled standing before the scared Brunette. "Now let's get started shall we?"

"Yes Master." Sugar replied solemnly.

"Oh please my dear." The creature smiled as he lead her away. "Call me Discord..."

* * *

**Hi! **

**This is my first Official My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic story!**

**I don't have much to say right now because its the first chapter but don't worry! Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I reach 5 or more reviews ^ ^**

**Oh, each reviewer gets a personal shout out and reply in the next chapter and so on!**

******Thanks for reading!**

**-xLilSugaBabyx**


	2. The Agreement

**Chapter 2: The Agreement.**

* * *

"Why us?" Sugar asked Discord after 7 minutes of silence.

"Because, you have a gift my dear." Discord replied.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sugar stepped in front of the Patchwork creature.

"Have you never noticed?" Discord said. "When you look at me what do you see?"

"No." Sugar whispered turning away. "Not again."

"What. Do. You. See." Discord growled, aiming his sharp knife like nail at her throat.

Sugar slowly opened her eyes and stared at her master's soul.

"Oh my god..."

She could see so many things, things that were too horrifying to describe, things that could make you throw up repeatedly and cry your heart out as you would if you had lost a child.

She could see all of their faces, families huddling together in fear, the faces of children as they witnessed their parents being killed in cold blood. So many victims and so many tears. She stared up at her master, tears flowing down her face, wondering how he could do such evil things.

Before she closed her eyes, she saw another face, but this face wasn't crying or covered in blood...it was smiling, laughing even.

The face looked like an equine of some sort.

A pony.

She had a Pink mane and a White coat. Her eyes a soft purple colour. She was an Alicorn, there was no doubt about it. Sugar had heard about these creatures before but she thought that they were a mere fantasy, a myth even. Her mother had told her about them in a fairy tale that she used to listen too when she was little.

_***Flashback***_

"Are we all snug in bed my little Sugar Swirl?" A very pregnant Honey asked her daughter sweetly.

"Yes mama!" A six year old Sugar Swirl giggled.

"Now how about a bed time story?"

"But all of my stowy books are at Gwannys." Sugar sighed disheartened.

"Then we'll just have to make one up then won't we." Honey tapped her daughters nose lightly.

"Once a time there were two princesses, Celestia and Luna." Honey began. "Celestia raised the sun at the beginning of the day while Luna raised the moon at the nighttime."

"How did they do that mama?" Sugar tilted her head out of curiosity.

"With magic my little Sugar Swirl." Honey smiled and then proceeded to continue with her story.

"You see, both of the princesses were Alicorns. A magical Unicorn with wings, they ruled over the land called Equestria where many ponies lived under the protection and Harmony of the princesses and they were all happy, except for one little filly."

"She longed to explore new things, meet new people, experience a different lifestyle. To her, life was boring, unfulfilled, a waste.  
"Princess Celestia sensed that something was wrong and visited the young filly at her cottage."

"What happened then mama?"

"The filly told her everything, about her wishes and dreams and how she so desperately wanted to escape the boringness of everyday life. So the Princess granted her a single wish, to go and live in the human world and fulfill her wishes there. The young filly took the wish and traveled to the human world, there she met a handsome young man and they fell in love instantly."

"And they lived happily ever after right mama." Sugar whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Right you are my dear." Honey smiled as she looked over to her husband Nate, who was standing at the doorway listening to the story.

By now Sugar was fast asleep with a peaceful smile on her face. Honey looked down at her daughter and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Sweet Dreams my little Sugar." Honey whispered as she shut the door and proceeded to hug her husband.

"You're going to have to tell her eventually Honey." Nate sighed as he hugged his wife back.

"I will someday, when she's older and wiser."

_***End Flashback***_

"C-Celestia." Sugar whispered to herself with a content smile on her face. Every time she had heard that name, Sugar had always felt warmth inside her, like she was protected or something.

Discord froze, his eyes wide with astonishment. He had blocked out every single image of the Princess in his mind, every single memory, every single smile. Why could Sugar still find her? His heart was now a black void that sucked up everything except for his love of chaos...so why was Celestia still there?

"W-what did you just sa..."

Before Discord could finish, a purple and White portal appeared out of nowhere.

"What the..." Sugar Swirl gasped.

Slowly a figure walked out of the portal, it was a girl who was about the same age as Sugar, if not a little older.

"Daddy!" The Girl ran towards Discord and hugged him tightly. She turned her head to Sugar and smiled. "You got her!"

The girl waked towards Sugar and stuck her hand out for a handshake.

_"This girl seems friendly enough, unlike her so called father over there."_ Sugar thought to herself. _"Maybe I can trust her..."_

And with that thought still lingering in her head, she proceeded to take the swirly eyed girl's kind gesture.

**_BZZZZZZZ!_**

"AAAAAH!" Sugar screamed in shock, retreating her hand instantly.

"Hahahahaha" The girl burst out laughing, revealing a hand buzzer in the palm of her hand."That's the oldest trick in the book! Even Daddy knows that!"

"It's true." Discord shook his head snickering.

"My names Screwball!" The girl chirped happily. She had purple and White hair that had a rather unusual swirl pattern, her t-shirt was lavender had a baseball and a screw on it, the pants were White as snow with a few pink and purple patches on them that had obviously been sewed in. But her eyes, her eyes were the most unusual thing about her... They were like a maze of some sort.

"Sugar Swirl." Sugar smiled back politely, trying her best to cool her hand down from the electric shock.

"Oh I know who you are!" Screwball grinned. "Daddy talks about you all the time!"

Sugar looked over at Discord who was too busy filing his sharp nails to notice what Screwball was saying.

"Oh and what does he say?" Sugar leaned in full of interest.

"He's always going on about how we need you for our Master plan and now that your finally here, we can get started!" Screwball jumped up and down.

As soon as Discord heard his "Daughter" finish that sentence, his head shot straight up.

"Of course!" Discord laughed. " We can most defiantly get started now that our guest of honor is here!" And with that, he snapped his claws turning the black void into a surprisingly comfortable 19th century living room.

"Daaaaadddy!" Screwball pouted. "This isn't chaotic at all!"

"That's because I'm saving all of my chaotic energy for the main event!" Discord had a sly grin spread across his face.

"What do you mean the Main Event?" Sugar arched an eyebrow.

"The destruction of the Elements of Harmony of course." Screwball rolled her eyes. "Daddy have you told her anything?"

"Sugar, you care for your sister right?" Discord asked, completely Ignoring Screwball.

"Of course I do." Sugar replied.

"And you would do anything to save her right?" Discord questioned again.

"I will promised my mother that I would protect my sister until my dying day and I'm not going to break that promise now or ever."

"Good." Discord grinned sadistically as Cinnamon appeared next to him, her hands tied together by a colorful strand of rope.

"CINNAMON!" Sugar rushed over to her little sister and hugged her tightly before proceeding to free her hands.

"Sugar!" Cinnamon whispered, glad to be in her sister's arms once more, but that moment was shortly lived.

"Sugar Swirl, I have a proposition for you." Discord said as he stared at a crystal ball.

"That kind of proposition?" Sugar asked, walking over and standing next to him, eager to see what he was looking at.

"Destroy the Elements of Harmony and I wont harm a single hair on your sisters precious head."

"What are the Elements of Harmony?"

"Six persistent mares who had the nerve to end my beautiful reign of chaos that's what!" Discord seethed through his teeth. "As long as those 6 ponies live and breath, EQUESTRIA WILL NEVER BE MINE!" he yelled, banging his fists on the wooden table.

"Why do you want to rule Equestria so badly?" Sugar questioned."Surely there are other places to rule right?"

"Oh but you see my dear, I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of down there." Discord smirked. "Those blasted ponies destroyed everything that I held dear to me, now I shall do the same."

"But its gonna be bigger and better right?" Screwball laughed.

"Oh it certainly will." Discord replied before turning his head to Sugar. "Do we have an Agreement then?

Sugar looked at Discord and then to her sister, who still had fear in her eyes. Sugar had to protect her, she just had too.

"Deal."

Suddenly Sugar felt an extreme flow of pain rush through her body, not being able to take the pressure on her legs, she fell to the ground.

"SUGAR NO!" Cinnamon rushed over to her big sister who was slowly disappearing by by the second. "Why did you agree Sugar? WHY?"

"It was the only way to keep you safe." Sugar smiled weakly as the top half of her body started to fade.

"Nonononono!" Cinnamon cried. "Don't go!"

"I'll be back soon, I promise." Sugar whispered as her eyelids began to close. "I love you..."

"Sugar..." Cinnamon silently sobbed before taking off her lucky bracelet and placing it in Sugar's hand before she fully disappeared. "Don't forget about me."

Within a few seconds she was gone...

* * *

**WOW! Chapter 2 done already?**

**The story seems to be unfolding now doesn't it? **

**Thanks to_ I am a Pegasister_ for favoriting the story and to _Joex-the-alicorn_ and _Tobi the Simsmeiste_r for putting it on their Story Alerts! **

**_I am a Pegasister_: Really? Why thank you ^^ **

**_Joex-the-alicorn:_ Thanks for the support! Not much is really going on at the minute due to it being the first chapter but don't worry, I have exciting things planned :D Oh, thanks for the advice by the way, it really helps!**

**_Tobi the _****_Simsmeister:_ TOBI! How many times do I have to tell you to stop swearing! I will get Dib and his huge paranormal head on you if you don't quit it haha. Human you say? Will she be human? You gotta wait to find out ma friend! And don't worry, I will!**

**_Guest:_ BRONY YAAAAY! There should be more Discord stories really, I think he has such an interesting history that should be explored more! Whimsical huh? I love that word ^^ Really? Your that interested? well I'm honored! *Sigh* Me too..**

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT GUYS X3**

**Until the next chapter!**

**-xLilSugaBabyx**


	3. New Surroundings

**Guys... I'm so so sorry but it looks like I'm going to have to give up on this story, its just that I've lost insperation and I...I...Oh my gosh I can't do it! **

**You know I wouldn't give up on this story, b****esides I love it too much. and I have a big plot...No not _that _kind of plot you perverts! I have a big plot for the storyline so I can't just bail out! **

**Reviews give me inspiration to write, as they do to everybody else. That's why If I like something, I review it!**

**Anyway, I guess I should leave my shout outs and incessant rambling for the bottom of the page. **

**Oh well, On with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: New Surroundings**

Sugar's sister's cries slowly began to grow quieter and quieter by the second. Numbness was slowly invading her body, right until she couldn't even feel the ground beneath her back.

Sugar still couldn't open her eyes after what seemed like an eternity, to Sugar, that was without a doubt the worst feeling of all. Not having the knowledge of what her surroundings were, made her feel completely helpless and weak. She hadn't felt that way in years...not since...no she wasn't going to get into that.

Still Sugar couldn't quite shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen, that her eyes wouldn't open for a reason. Pain was inevitable, it was almost certain.

It was almost like a dream.

Those dreams where you feel like your falling into nothingness, but you don't realise it until it actually happens. At that point you wake up, to find that it wasn't actually a dream. But this wasn't the case.

This defiantly wasn't the case.

At.

All.

* * *

_Meanwhile In Ponyville..._

Rain.

That's all that there was.

Just rain.

Yes, ponyville had experienced some terrible storms over the years but this was just ridiculous! No warning, no preparation...no nothing! The storm had just came along out of the blue!

Not even Celestia or Luna could of predicted this kind of storm in a million years. The princesses had given strict orders for everypony to stay indoors at all times and not to leave under any circumstances.

And in the middle of the Treacherous storm gathered 6 ponies, all sheltering from the rain in their friends Treehouse.

"I hope the animals are okay." Fluttershy whimpered quietly, fearing about the safety of all of her woodland friends.

"Oh don't you worry Fluttershy I'm sure that their all absolutely fine." Rarity smiled, trying her best to comfort the upset Yellow Pegasus.

"I just don't understand it." Twilight Sparkle trotted back and forth repeatedly. She had been doing this for what seemed like hours now. "Non of the weather reports detected anything like this, not even clouddale's finest scanners! Maybe it was something supernatural or something like that or it could of bee..."

"Twilight calm yerself down and think 'bout this." Applejack cut in, getting a little bit tired of her friends incessant rambling. "Sometimes the weather can act in them mysterious ways but that don't mean that it's down to some paranormal mumbo jumbo!"

"I suppose your right." Twilight sighed, finally calming down. "I mean it's just the weather, it's not like it's the end of the world."

**BOOOOM!**

"IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" Pinkie Pie screamed, running around in circles, freaking out entirely, causing objects to scatter across the room.

"Pinkie Pie darling, calm down please!" Rarity pleaded with the pink pony, obviously not coping that well with the mess. While Rarity and Pinkie were freaking out, Twilight, Applejack and Rainbow Dash were too busy giggling to to notice Fluttershy's attempts to get their attention.

"Hey um guys..." Fluttershy finally spoke loud enough to get their attention after about 5 minutes of failed attempts. "I umm think you should see this."

"What is it?" Pinkie Pie rushed over to the window were Fluttershy was standing, very eager to see what was so interesting. "Oooooh is it a monkey, or is it a monkey with a moustache and a pair of soc...oh my gosh..." Pinkie gasped in horror slowly backing away from the window in shock.

"Pinkie what's wrong?" Twilight approached her friend, concerned what had made Pinkie so shocked in the first place.

"There's a pony out there, S-she's not moving..."Pinkie Pie stuttered, pointing to the window.

As if on instinct, Twilight immediately ran outside to find the Injured mare, with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity following straight after her.

Pinkie was defiantly right, in the distance they caught sight of a bleeding Pegasi, lying all alone in the rain. She was bleeding quite badly and her wings seemed to be twisted rather badly.

"The lightning must have struck her when she was flying or something, making her fall to the ground." Rainbow Dash thought out loud to herself.

"Is she...ya know..." Applejack whispered to Twilight, who was examining the pony's body for a pulse.

"No, thank Celestia." Twilight sighed in relief. "She's still breathing but only just barely.'

Suddenly a small wimpier came from the bleeding pony as her breathing began to steady.

"Okay girls, we need to get her to back to the library...RIGHT NOW!" Twilight ordered as she used her levitation spell to lift the pony ever so slightly. "Rainbow Dash, I need you and Applejack to go back to the Treehouse, tell the others what's happened and make sure that Fluttershy has the medical equipment ready for when we get back!"

"You can count on us Twilight!" Rainbow Dash saluted before she and Applejack raced off to the Treehouse.

"Rarity, I need you too..." Twilight was cut off as Rarity used her Levitation spell the strengthen Twilight's.

"I am all ready on it Twilight." Rarity smiled encouragingly.

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, your safe now and your going to be okay." Twilight said to the pony as she and Rarity started to walk back to the Library, their steps extremely careful, making sure not to move the her.

"Please be okay..."

* * *

"My name's Twilight Sparkle, your safe now and your going to be okay." A voice called out to Sugar.

_"Oh god, they only say those kinda things in those drama programs where people are near enough dead."_ Sugar thought to herself, worried about what had happened to her.

"Oh my goodness." A quiet voice spoke. "Is she still alive?"

"Yes, but only just." The voice belonging to the girl called Twilight Sparkle replied. "I'm surprised that she's still alive myself, I mean she fell from the sky!"

_"Still alive...Fell from the sky...oh Discord I am going to kill you."_ Sugar thought to herself again, this time her voice more angrier than before.

"Can you hear me darling?" A posh voice spoke out quite loudly.

"I might not be able to in the future if you keep screaming down my ear." Sugar replied, mentally rolling her eyes.

"It seems like the poor thing is still unconscious..." The posh voice sighed.

_"Wait, can't they here me?"_

"Hello?" Sugar spoke out.

"When do you think she'll wake up?" A tomboyish voice asked, sounding slightly worried."

"Hellooooo?" Sugar called again, this time louder.

"It could be hours, day even weeks...at this point it could even be months."

"HELLOOOO?"

"Twilight, what are you saying?"

"I- I think she's in a coma."

_"A c-coma?"_ Sugar started to panic._ "I can't be in a coma! I...I j-just can't!"_

"Doesn't she have any family that we could contact and inform?" The posh voice asked.

_"CINNAMON!"_ Sugar gasped. _"I can't leave her with that monster forever! W-what if he thinks I've abandoned the mission? W-what if he does something terrible to her? W-what if he even goes as far to K-KILL HER?"_

"Me and Fluttershy will go to Cloudsdale the morning and ask if anypony has heard of her."

_"Come on Sugar WAKE UP!"_ Sugar tried to sit up despite the incruciating pain that she was in. It mustn't of been working as she could still hear the various collection of voices around her, their conversations still in full swing. _"Do It for Cinnamon. COME ON SUGAR DON'T LET HER DIE!"_

"Oh my gosh..." The quiet voice spoke out again. "GIRLS!"

_"SUGAR COME ON YOU NEED TO DO THIS!"_ Tears rolled down her face, the pain was beginning to become unbearable, she couldn't handle in any longer...

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Mama!" Sugar Swirl yelled happily, rushing over to her mother and jumping on her bed. "Ohmigoshwereisitisitaboyorag irlareyouokayareyouinpaindad dytookgoodcareofmeyaknowhega vemelotsofcuddlesandheletmew atchtvwithhimreallylateandwe hadtakeawaylotsbutireallymis sedyamamaimeancomeonnobodyca nmakeupstoriesasgoodasyoutho ugh...daddytriedtotellmethestoryth atyoualwaystellmebuthegotitt ooooottallywrongimeanitwasqu itefunnyactuallyoooohandhema deuschimmychangas...orwasitchimmycherries...whichisbettermamachimmycherr iesorchimmychungasooooooohch immycherrychungachimmysorcha ngacherrieschimmychooorMPFHH H!"_

_"Okay that's enough for now Sugar." Nate put a hand over his daughters mouth to stop her rambling. Seriously that girl could go on for hours sometimes... "I don't think that some of the other patients need turning deaf, do you?"_

_Sugar turned around to see some of the other patients staring at them, some were quite annoyed and others were amused by the small girl._

_"SORRY EVERYBODY!" Sugar stood up on the hospital bed. "I'LL BRING SOME COOKIES FOR YOU ALL NEXT TIME I COME AND SEE MY MAMA KAY!" And with that Sugar plopped back down onto the hospital bed._

_Most of the patients smiled at the little girl and carried on doing what they were doing, while some of the grumpier patients just frowned and then proceeded with their activities._

_"Mama I missed you!" Sugar cuddled her mother tightly, giving her famous bear hugs._

_"I missed you too my little Sugar Swirl." Honey cuddled back._

_"Careful now Sugar!" Nate said. "Don't cut off mommy's breathing circulation!"_

_"Oh Nathan stop babying me!" Laughed Honey as she shook her head at her husband. "Oh and speaking of Babies..."_

_Honey slowly got up out of bed, much to Nate's dismay as he felt that she should rest for just a little longer, and picked up a small baby from hospital Cot._

_"This," Honey smiled as she sat back down. "Is your new baby sister!"_

_Sugar gazed down at the newborn infant in awe. She was so tiny! She had a lot of hair too, that was probably why mommy had kept getting heartburns, Sugar knew that it didn't have anything to do with spicy foods cause daddy had banned her from eating spicy foods cause she had a baby in her belly._

_When the baby's eyes opened, the first thing Sugar noticed was the colour, they were a certain shade of blue, Baby blue to be exact. Where as Sugar's eyes were more of a Ocean Blue. But her sister's eyes seemed to entrance her in a way, it was almost hypnotising. The small infant looked up to her big sister and smiled letting out a huge giggle in the process._

_Sugar suddenly felt an overpowering surge through her body. She looked at her baby sister and then at her surroundings. The world was full of meanies and Baddies and other nasty things. That's why Mama always watched the news, to tell Sugar where she could go and where she couldn't, who was bad and who wasn't._

_Sugar knew that she would protect her little sister with her life. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to her as long as she lived. It was her duty as a big sister to protect her from all things bad and all the mean people that could potentially Hurt her._

_Because as soon as Sugar looked into those eyes...those pools of Baby Blue, she knew. She knew that she loved her and that she would always love her, no matter how many arguments they would have, no matter how may times they would say "I hate you." to each other, that she would always love her. And she was going to keep loving her to her dying day and that she would protect her to her dying day._

_Would never change._

_Never._

_"So what's her name?" Sugar quietly asked after about 20 minutes of looking at her little sister._

_"We don't know yet, we haven't picked one." Honey replied._

_"I'll pick one for you!" Sugar beamed. "Maybe we could call her Lilly, or Kitty...Ooooh what about lolly, no wait we should call her Sugar!"_

_"Thats your name silly." Honey giggled as Nate tussled Sugar's hair._

_"Oh well, it's a good name though, that's why I have it!" The small Brunette laughed._

_"Maybe we should call her Doris!" Nate joked._

_"Nooooo daddy!" Sugar Swirl shook her head really fast, obviously not getting the concept of the joke. "That's an old ladies name!"_

_"Okay well what does mommy think we should call her?"_

_All eyes were on Honey now, she had already had a name picked out for her new daughter but she really didn't want to say it._

_"I know that face." Nate pointed at his other half. "That's your I know the answer but I don't want to say it cause it sounds dumb face."_

_"Mama can't be dumb!" Sugar laughed. "Besides that's Daddies job!"_

_"Hey!"_

_"Well, I was thinking that we should call her Cinnamon, because she's sweet, soft and goes well with Sugar." Honey tapped Sugar's nose._

_"Maaaaamaaa, your getting all mushy and cheesy on me!" Sugar blushed._

_"Well should we call her Cheesy instead?" Honey raised an eyebrow playfully._

_"Nooooo don't do that!" Sugar panicked. "I like Cinnamon! It's nice...it's more than nice! It's super super super super SUPER nice!"_

_"Well Cinnamon it is then!" Nate smiled._

_With that matter sorted, a new subject had just occurred to Sugar, something that had intrigued her since the start of her mother's pregnancy._

_"Daddy?" Sugar Swirl looked up at her father. "Where do babies come from?"_

_"Oh god..."_

_And with that started one of the most embarrassing conversations of Sugar's life._

**_*End Of Flashback*_**

_"I am not going to give up."_ Sugar told herself inwardly. _"I will not let you die, I will not let you die...I. WILL. NOT. LET. YOU. DIE!"_

* * *

The pink pony's body shot up, her once steady breathing turned into heavy panting and gasps for air. Her body was shaking uncontrollably and her eyes were still wet from the tears.

"I did it..." She whispered to herself contently, her eyes still closed as she hung her head.

"How are you feeling?" Twilight approached her.

"To be honest with you." The Pegasus sighed. "I've had better days."

"You were lucky that we found you when we did!" Twilight said. "If we would have found you any later, then you would of been a goner for sure!"

"GUYS SHE'S AWAKE!" Pinkie Pie bounced around the room before hopping in front of the Pegasus. "MY NAME'S PINKIE PIE! IVE NEVER SEEN A PONY WHO LOOKS LIKE YOU SO THAT MEENS THAT YOUR NEW AROUND HERE AND THAT MEANS I HAVE A NEW FRIEND! WHATS YOUR NAME?"

"My name's Sugar Swirl." The Brunette mare introduced herself.

"Oh this is just great!" Pinkie Pie grinned before bouncing around the room once more. "We should have a huge welcome to ponyville party! We'll invite Everypony I know so you'll have lots and lots of new friends and we ca..."

"Woahwoahwoahwoahwoah!" Sugar Swirl cut in. "Did you just say Everypony?"

"Yeah, why is that a bad thing?" Pinkie tilted her head a bit.

Sugar Swirl opened her eyes to be greeted by a hyperactive Pink Pony.

"HAI!" Pinkie smiled.

"AAAAH!" Sugar screamed in shock.

"For Celestia's sake Pinkie y'all nearly scared her ta death!" Applejack scolded her friend.

"Sorry." Pinkie hung her head in shame.

Sugar's head was racing. How in the world could this be happening? She was surrounded by a group of technicolor ponies!

She did vaguely remember Discord going on about a group of ponies numerous times, but Sugar had just shook it off, convincing herself that Discord was just being crazy again.

Wait...Sugar remembered herself blacking out as soon as she'd agreed to Discords request. And then she woke up to find herself battered and bruised in a trees house with a bunch of ponies!

"Where exactly am I?" Sugar asked herself out loud.

"Your in Equestria my dear." Rarity walked up to her. "Ponyville to be more exact."

"W-wait, d-did you just say Equestria?" Sugar looked at the Purple haired Unicorn, her eyebrows raised to the roof.

"Yes dear."

_"Wait, if I'm in Equestria then that means..."_

"A-and do you happen to know of anybody by the name of C-Celestia perhaps?" Sugar asked.

"I believe the term is anypony." Twilight answered. "And don't you mean Princess Celestia?"

_"Okay this is getting scary now..."_

"Oh my gosh." Sugar gasped. "A-and does she have a sister by the name of L..."

"Luna?" Pinkie Pie cut in. "Sorry, Princes Luna! She raises the moon and Princess Celestia raises the sun!"

_"It's just like Mama's story...mama? Wow I haven't called her that in a long time..."_ Sugar thought to herself. _"Equestria: A magical land inhabited by Poni...oh no._

"I need a Mirror." Sugar announced as she tried to get out of bed.

"Say what now?" Rainbow Dash gave Sugar a questioning look.

"I. Need. a. Mirror." Sugar looked straight into the Cyan Pegasus's Pink eyes. "NOW!"

"Okay, okay jeez!" Rainbow flew off to get a mirror. "You're almost as bad as Rarity."

"Hey!" A very offended Rarity yelled.

"Here's your mirror!" Rainbow huffed. "Would you like a glass of cider while I'm at it?"

"Oh my god." Sugar muttered.

"Or maybe a statue of yourself in gold?"

"Oh my god."

"Heck maybe I should give you a crown and call you Queen of all Equestria!"

"OH MY GOD!"

* * *

**Phew! That must of been my longest chapter yet! Well I reeeeeaaaaaally hope that you liked it.**

**You know what I thought to myself the other day? What would happen if this Story got featured on Equestria Daily?**

**It would be A.M.A.Z.I.N.G! But then again, there are lots of MLP fanfictions that are far better than mine, get more reviews and hits and that are faaaar better written than mine too so its really kind of a long shot of this _one_ particular story that doesn't have that many reviews yet to get featured on a site as big as "Equestria Daily"**

**Oh look at me! I'm getting all depresso on ya'll! **

**Well, on to the reviews :)**

**_Guest 1:_ Yeah some people haven't heard of Screwball as she only appeared for about 5 seconds in the actual show. I seen a video on You Tube called _"Daddy Discord."_ It was the Animated Version but it kinda inspired me to write this story along with a bunch of other things added to the inspiration to write the story. But that song basically created my head cannon about Discord being her _"Dad"_ Its like Harley Quinn and The Joker...except none of the Romance...is there even any romance between those two? I never watched the show so I don't have a clue haha! But Screwball will play a BIG part in the later chapters, without giving too much away.**

**_Tobi the Simsmeister:_ You have 6 senses now?! WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME THIS? I THOUGHT THERE WERE NO SECRETS IN OUR RELATIONSHIP!? Hahaha got a liiiiittle carried away there huh? I do like to foreshadow things though...half the time I don't even know I'm doing it. I think that there might be a little more of that in the later chapters to come but then again I'm not so sure.**

**_Guest 2:_ Awwww really? That's so sweet of you X3 Well, I hope this chapter is better than the other 2 that I've written so far.**

**_Invader Cet_: Really?! For real? Yay! If you wub the Fanfic then I wub you! I don't know why I keep saying Wub...maybe Vinyl has rubbed off on me...WUB WUB WUB X3 Ooooooh that gave me an Idea! Cet you're the best. And that thing with Screwball, Raindrops and Derpy...you just keep reading the next few chapters and I'm sure you'll wub me forever...DAMN IT VINYL I'M GUNNA KILL YA! Oh yeah, I don't normally say this but I LOVE your Profile Pic! Dib's just like Om nom nom nom hehe.**

**Mucho Thanko's to _Tobi the Simseister_, _Invader Cet_ and _chasesgirl2_ for favoriting the story! And Mucho's Mu-thank thanks to_ Invader Cet_ and _Oufee_ for putting this on their story Alerts! **

**It means a lot you guys!**

**So, did you like this chapter, did you love it, hate it or do you think that it needs improvement?**

**Tell me in a review ^ ^ **

**And I'll see you guys in the next Chapter!**

**Later Taters!**

**- xLilSugaBabyx**

**P.S: COMPETITION TIME! If anybody can translate "Past Sugar's" Crazy Waffling the you get to appear in the story! But there's a catch, you have to be an Online member if you want to take part. So I can message you to tell you if you've won or not and for you to tell me what you want you're OC's name to be and what they look likw if their not already in a stroy of their own. I'll reveal the winner in the next chapter! **

**Good Luck!**

**P.P.S: Do you guys like the new story cover? Yeah I drew that myself! I'm pretty proud of it to be honest with ya'll.**


End file.
